


I Hate It When You See Me Cry

by comeoncomeout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Comforting, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: "I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry"-Halestorm





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the final chapter of The Way It Stops and Starts, I swear. I saw this prompt and had to finish writing this after seeing last night's episode. Quick one-shot. Enjoy!

It happened again. Kara knew it would keep happening, over and over. He would say he'd listen. He would apologize and promise to change.

Except this time, was the last time, it had to be. Mon-el said he loved her, but how could she believe him when he had been lying to her from the start?  
  
She had to keep moving forward. Within the confines of her apartment, she allowed herself a moment to cry, only a moment. After all, she was here to save the world. But who was going to save Supergirl?

Her phone dinged on the coffee table in front of her. She feared opening it, feared another apology, feared her resolve would crumble, and she'd forgive him again.  
  
Another alert, and she was certain it was him. She reached for her phone and braced herself, willed herself to stand strong. The cycle ended with her, and she wouldn't let him have yet another.. It wasn't Mon-el.

**Lena** : _Hey! I can't stare at these expense reports any longer tonight, and I'm starving. I'm getting potstickers and heading over._  
 **Lena** : _If you want some company?_

Part of her wanted to be alone, part of her wanted to feel normal and having Lena come over was becoming quite the normal occurrence as of late.  
  
No matter how many times Kara had insisted there was no reason for Lena to feel personally responsible for her unemployment, the other woman still invested more time towards their friendship.  
  
The apologizing stopped the moment Kara shut that line of thinking down, but Lena was if anything, persistent. She didn't openly mention available job opportunities or connections she had. She didn't offer Kara a job or avidly inquire what Kara's next move would be away from CatCo.  
  
Lena even avoided mentioning her own work at LCorp in favor of asking Kara to give recaps of her most recently binge-watched shows or telling Kara some of the happier stories from her childhood with Lex.  
  
Having Lena drop in with potstickers and easy flowing conversation would be a welcome distraction, a test run at being the hero the world needed. If history was any indication, then Lena would always need saving, and Kara was happy to be that for her friend.  
  
 **Kara** : _Well, I have never once said no to potstickers, but I most certainly could never say no to you either. You're always welcome._  
  
 **Lena** : _You flatter me. I'll be there in five._  
  
Kara had just poured a glass of the infused water she had learned Lena preferred, when she heard the knock at her door. It had been less than five minutes. When she used her x-ray vision to see who was waiting on the other side of the door, she released an exasperated sigh at the sight of Mon-el.  
  
In a huff of anger she marched to the door, cracking it slightly and blocking his entry, knowing he would waltz into her apartment like it was his, like everything else in the universe was owed to him.  
  
"What part of 'its over' did you not get? Do I need to fly across National City holding a banner in the sky that reads 'Mon-el, Prince of Daxam, I don't want to be with you?"

"Kara, please listen to me. My parents let me go. I told them I don't want.."  
The sound of footsteps down the hall had Mon-el and Kara turning their heads. Lena walked towards them. The worry written across her face at first glance was quickly replaced by a tight lipped smile.  
  
Kara smiled back and cleared her throat before turning back to Mon-el, "You should go."  
  
"No, you're going to listen to me. You're always going on about how I never listen to you, and I know I messed up. I know I should have told you the truth, but you would have never been interested in me if I had told you the truth."  
  
Lena quirked her brow and, "Kara, is everything alright here?"  
  
Mon-el spit back, "Stay out of this. Kara, tell your friend to leave so I can explain myself."

Kara huffed, "Excuse me? No, no. It's you who needs to leave Mon-el. I'm done listening to you. I'm done forgiving you and giving you second chance after second chance."  
  
Mon-el turned with his hands on his hips, snarling as Kara ushered Lena into her apartment. When he turned back, he held the door open and attempted to walk inside, Kara pushed him back hard against the wall, cracking the plaster. He shook his jacket of the dust, giving Kara a look of pure distaste before walking down the hall.  
  
Needing to get the last word he added, "It's seriously messed up that you can see beyond your prejudice for Lena _Luthor_ , but Mon-el, Prince of Daxam is too much for you. Have a nice life, Kara Zor-El."  
  
Kara slammed the door and fell back against it, cradling her head in her hands as another fresh wave of tears washed over her. Lena was quickly at her side, enveloping Kara in her arms.  
  
Lena didn't say a word, not about Kara's show of super strength or Mon-el's harsh farewell. Lena just removed Kara's glasses from Kara's face and held her closer as the sobs escaped and collected on Lena's shirt.  
  
After the crying stopped Lena asked in a comforting yet sad tone, "Would you follow me to your bathroom?"  
Kara nodded, so Lena helped her to stand and guided her across her apartment.  
  
Sickness was a human condition Kara had scarcely experienced; however, grieve was not merely reserved for humans, even aliens felt the intensity of loss that could make one physically ill. Kara knew the loss wasn't Mon-el, it was her own personage she had lost in being with him.  
  
Lena held her hair back as the contents of her stomach were emptied. This wasn't who Supergirl was supposed to be.  
  
This feeling was worse than any solar-flare, any bang-up from criminal aliens or altered-humans. She had always felt that she could save the world and maintain a sense of self. Yet here she was with a tear-stained face on her bathroom floor.  
  
Kara hated that Lena had to see her this way, weak and in need of saving. Lena settled Kara's head in her lap and placed a cool wash cloth across her forehead. Kara turned on her side, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and burying her head in her shirt. She closed her eyes and cried some more, not understanding how Lena could stand to see her hero in this state.  
  
Kara choked out between sobs, "I know I'm supposed to be the one that tells you to count on me. I hate it that I let you down, that I couldn't be the hero you needed. I'm supposed to be here to save the world and look at me!"  
  
Lena rubbed Kara's back and shhh'ed, "Oh, Kara. You carry the weight of this world and your own on your shoulders, but that's not all you are. You should cry when you need to cry. You can feel weak and still be strong. You're still my hero, and if it makes you feel any better, I'm here to save Supergirl and Kara.. Zor-el.. as often as she needs me."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as comeoncomeout41


End file.
